Problem: $ 0.24 + \dfrac{3}{8} + \dfrac{2}{5} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{3}{8} = 0.375$ $ \dfrac{2}{5} = 0.4$ Now we have: $ 0.24 + 0.375 + 0.4 = {?} $ $ 0.24 + 0.375 + 0.4 = 1.015 $